jakubphantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
"Human or not, we are all monster's in our own ways" Dante Vladimir to C.C. Appearance Dante has maroon hair and pale blue eyes, he has scars on his back from his battles and from being tortured by Britannia Soldiers. When he was Human he had dark blue eyes and looked older than before, but after being resurrected by C.C. and becoming a Demon, he is younger and has pale blue eyes instead. Personality When Dante was Human, he was loyal to his King as he was Knight of the Round One, but after he was turned into a Demon he became twisted and started killing anyone who was alliance with the King and the two Demons that killed him, his wife and daughter. As Nightmare he takes dangerous tasks and would say after he had finished his job 'Fie ca diavolul ia sufletul meu deteriorat' which is english for 'May the Devil take my damaged soul' as he refers to his heart being broken due to the loss of his wife and daughter. History Dante Vladimir was born a noble in Romaina, around the year 1017 A.D, he became friends with the servants and the peasants in the village near his castle. Dante was a skilled fighter and became a soldier for the King of England as the country had a alliance. Dante ranked high in the army he became the Knight of Seven and was highly respected. Two months later he chases down a rebel soldier but instead finds a witch dressed as a Nun, she offers him a power known as Geass, when he is given it, his Geass power allows him to make someone hallucinate their nightmare, this is how his nickname 'Nightmare' is given and since using it, he has been ranked up to Knight of the Round One. At the age of 25 he is married to a servant girl name Elizabeth Solta and two years they have a daughter named Sophie Solta, Dante had stopped using his Geass after that and used his swordsman skills to fight his enemies and to stay loyal to his king. 10 years later, Dante is called to the King, he see's a man standing next to him and he asks why he had been summoned to the King, he tells Dante that he has been using a power called Geass to make his way to the Knight of One, the man tells him that Dante still has it and could use it to become King as well, Dante denies this but is attacked by a young woman, the King tells Dante that both of the are creatures known as Demons, strong ones and that their names are Sieanna and Oblivion. Sieanna stabs Dante in the stomach and Oblivion throws him out the window, Dante lands in a pile of bay that is on a cart, before the guards could come and finish Dante off, the cart disappeared. Dante wakes up and see's a girl with lime green hair driving the cart, he asks her who she is and where she is taking him, she tells him that her name is C.C. and that she is taking him away from the land to a different one, Dante tells her to take him to his home town so he can get to his wife and daughter, C.C. tells Dante that she can't as Sieanna and Oblivion would be waiting for him there and would use them against him, Dante tells her that he doesn't care if they kill him, he just wants his wife and child to get out of the land and to live on, C.C. see's the pain Dante feels and then agrees to take him to him home. Upon their arrival, Dante see's that the village and his castle are set on fire, even though wounded, Dante makes his way into the village but see's that every towns person is dead, he see's the bodies of his wife Elizabeth and his daughter Sophie laying dead at the hand of Sieanna, Dante gets into a fight with her but then is killed by being stabbed into the heart. One year later, Dante is resurrected by the girl C.C., she explains to him that she is a witch and has brought Dante back to life as a Demon, the same kind as Sieanna and Oblivion, Dante asks if C.C. could bring back Elizabeth and Sophie but she tells Dante that she could only bring back those who have the power of Geass, Dante breaks down and crys at the grave of his wife a daughter. After gaining his thoughts, Dante asks C.C. about what a Demon can do, she tells him that she doesn't know as she had been turned into a witch 2 years ago and is still learning about everything, Dante asks if she could take him to England, she asks him why he wants to go there, Dante tells her that he is going there to kill the King, Sieanna and Oblivion as well as those who helped them. After Dante had assassinated the King, Dante travelled with C.C. for a while till they were attacked by soldiers of the King, Dante had told C.C. to run away from the area and that he would find her, Dante fights the guards but fights out that they are also Demons and that they work for Sieanna, they capture Dante and then take him to Sieanna and Oblivion where they toture him in order to find C.C., Dante refuse's to tell them and they explain to him about what he is and how he can rule the Humans with them, Dante tells them that he isn't going to let them and breaks out of his bounds and kills some of the Demons in the room, Sieanna and Oblivion both escape but Sieanna had been cut on her right cheek from Dante, she tells him before they escape that he would be cursed and that he would suffer for the rest of his life, Dante accepts this and tells her that he will be waiting till he day he would die, Sieanna and Oblivion disappear and Dante goes and looks for C.C. Centuries later, in the year 2010, Dante is living in Japan peacefully, he had been walking through the streets when he saw some flying ships come towards them and attack Japan, the city Dante was in was nearly destroyed and some of his new friends had been killed, Dante is then attack by a machine called a Knightmare, Dante takes it down using his Demon strenght by stabbing a pole sign through the cockpit, Dante then takes a mech armour that he had been building and wears it and goes and joins the Japanese army to fight the invaders. As Dante is fighting he finds out that the invaders were the Empire Britannia and that they were coming to conquer Japan and other countries, Dante helps fight with the Japanese but after a month, they lost and Japan was changed to Area 11, but Dante kept fighting and used a name that scared both the Japanese and the people of Britannia, he called himself the 'Nightmare'. After hiding for seven years, Dante is called by a rebel named Kaname Ohgi, he asks for Dante's help, Dante tells him that he'll meet him at the docks but to not come armed, Ohgi agrees and they hang up. Dante brings a high caliber magnum as well as wearing his mech armour, Dante arrives and see's the man Ohgi with a lot of rebels, they are armed with pistols and assault rifles, as well as rocket launchers, Dante asks why he gone back on the agreement, Ohgi tells him that he wanted to make sure Dante wasn't working with Britannia, he tells Ohgi that he had fought for Japan seven years ago and that he has sworn to continue fighting Britannia, Ohgi orders his men to stand down, they obey and Dante walks to Ohgi, he introduces his two loyal friends, Kallen Kozuki and Shinichiro Tamaki, Dante asks why they want him, Shinichiro insults Dante saying that he's 'probably to chicken to do it' Dante pulls out his magnum and aims the barrel direcly at his head, Dante says that if he's chicken, why would he aim a gun to his head in front of armed people, Kallen laughs and says that Shinichiro is scared of Dante and is just trying to act tough, Dante puts his magnum away and looks at Kallen, he had seen her from somewhere before but then looks into the shadow and see's a Knightmare know as a Glasgow, he asks if she's the pilot of it, she smiles and says that she is the best pilot in the group, Dante looks at Ohgi and says that he's in, Ohgi tells Dante that they are planning to steal a bomb from a military lab, he tells Dante that Kallen and a man named Takeshi Nagata, Ohgi tells Dante that they are preparing the attack the next day early in the morning, Dante tells Ohgi that he'll meet them at the building and will ready, Dante leaves and heads away from the dock. Dante is on a train heading back to an Academy he is attending, he see's the girl Kallen staring at him, she says that he looks familiar and that she had seen him before, Dante tells her that he attends Ashford Academy with her, he tells her that his name is Michael O'Brien (the name he uses within Britannia to hid his identity) she remembers and asks what he is doing out of the Academy, Dante tells her that he is looking for a place his band could play at, he asks what she is doing, she tells him that she's getting out for some fresh air as she had been sick for a while, when the train stops they both get out, Dante asks if she would like to go somewhere to get some food, she agrees and they head to a resturant that Dante enjoys eating at, as they enter Dante is greeted by the store owner and he leads Dante to his favourite spot, they sit down and Dante orders a large pizza and a chocolate sundae, Kallen orders a salad and a glass of water. Whilst waiting for their orders to come, Dante asks Kallen about herself, she tells him that she lives in a estate near the Academy with her father and step-mother, Dante asks about her real mother, she tells Dante that she works as a maid for them but she doesn't know why she sticks around the place, Dante see's the hatred Kallen has to her mother